


Jeans

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Pearl Necklace, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he wears those jeans he drives you crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeans

He was standing there in those jeans. The old black ones. The ones that were ever so slightly too far gone to be considered smart. The ones where the fabric hung soft and thin in certain places. And today those jeans were clearly showing the outline of his dick. His long, meaty dick. He was dressed to the right today. The dick that could drive you crazy. Could turn you into a gibbering wreck or a filth spouting demon depending on its angle of entry.

You watched as the photographer snapped his shots, Tom standing patiently posing with a serious look on his face. It matched the serious look on your face. The look of hard concentration. The look of restraint that you were having to deal upon yourself to control your primal urges. The urges that were making your nipples hard and your cunt wet. There was no other word for it. For what you wanted him to do with his dick made your sopping hole a cunt. Not a quim, not a pussy, a cunt. You needed to be fucked. Hard.

The photographer finished. Looking at Tom you nodded, he returned the nod and you strode out of the room, your heels clicking on the painted corridor floor, the sound of footsteps behind you getting closer. A pair of arms roughly wrapped around you, a leather clad arm wrapping around your waist, lifting you, as a hand pressed over your mouth to silence you, pushing you into a nearby office.

You heard his voice, his breath hot on your neck; “I saw you watching. I wore them for you. I know how much you love seeing my dick through my jeans. I know how it drives you mad. Are you wet for me?” rubbing his crotch against your behind, rutting into the crease of your arse as he pulled your skirt up around your waist.

Turning you around he sat you on the desk, clearing the contents of the surface with one swipe of his arm, ignoring the sound of them crashing to the floor. Pushing your torso until you rested back on your elbows, bringing your knees up and splaying your thighs, opening your sopping cunt to him. You watched as he admired the sight of your flushed lips peeping out between the sides of your crotch less thong, the butterfly pattern over your mound, the ribbons that followed down, framing your hole before disappearing between your arse cheeks.

He dipped his head down and inhaled your scent before roughly grinding his face the apex of your thighs, his hands roughly squeezing your legs as you writhed under his tongue. He latched his lips onto your clit and sucked hard, harder than was necessary.

He stood straight as you watched, slowly unzipping his fly and drawing his hard dick out, watching your splayed form as he stroked the shaft hard, his tongue tracing along his upper lip. Placing his weeping dick against your tight entrance sliding in completely to the hilt, his pelvic bone pressing against yours.

Slowly, painfully, he pulled out of you, completely out, before pushing in again, even slower this time. One hand pressed against your stomach to keep you from bucking your hips as he did it again. And again. And Again. Soon you were writhing beneath him, not uttering a word but your body begging for more, your cunt clenching as his dick slid into you.

Suddenly he started fucking you hard and fast, ramming into you with little care for your pleasure, grunting as your walls gripped at him.

You slid a hand down your body and furiously rubbed at your clit, pressing hard against the little bud, now swollen from your arousal. Tom continued his assault on your body, his fingernails digging into your flesh, leaving small pale crescents in your thighs.

You reached your peak, crying out as your body writhed beneath his thrusts, your punished walls clamping down onto his dick as he continued to thrust deep into you, driving himself for his own pleasure.

He suddenly pulled out of you, pulling you up and then off, down to your knees as he furiously fisted his erection. Moments later he was coming, ropes of hot pale liquid spraying over your face, covering your lips and cheeks, one spurt spraying across your glasses. You watched as his face contorted with pleasure as he threw his head back, his lips pulled tight over his teeth in a grimace as his body shook.

Opening your mouth you sucked him in, taking the last drops of his come from him, before he pulled out and stood back. Watching as he tucked his softening dick back into his jeans and zipped them up.

Leaning down and giving you a single kiss on your lips, you watched as he ran his tongue over his own, tasting his come; “Until next time” and strode out of the door, leaving it open for anyone who passed to see the state you were in.


End file.
